Modèle:Grandma types
}|insert|| } }} }} }||rowspan=14 |}} style="display:none;" }|farmer|=|hidden}}|hidden|| Farmer grandmas 15 fermes et 1 grand-mère possédée 55,000 Les grand-mères sont deux fois plus efficaces. Les fermes gagnent +1% CpS par grand-mère. "A nice farmer to grow more cookies." 57 -}} }|miner|=|hidden}}|hidden|| Miner grandmas 15 mines et 1 grand-mère possédée 600,000 Les grand-mères sont deux fois plus efficaces. Les mines gagnent +1% CpS par 2 grand-mères. "A nice miner to dig more cookies." 58 -}} }|worker|=|hidden}}|hidden|| Worker grandmas 15 usines et 1 grand-mère possédée Les grand-mères sont deux fois plus efficaces. Les usines gagnent +1% CpS par 3 grand-mères. "A nice worker to manufacture more cookies." 59 -}} }|banker|=|hidden}}|hidden|| Banker Grandmas 15 banques et 1 grand-mère possédée Les grand-mères sont deux fois plus efficaces. Les banques gagnent +1% CpS par 4 grand-mères. "A nice banker to cash in more cookies" 250 -}} }|priestess|=|hidden}}|hidden|| Priestess Grandmas 15 temples et 1 grand-mère possédée Les grand-mères sont deux fois plus efficaces. Les temples gagnent +1% CpS par 5 grand-mères. "A nice priestess to praise the great Baker in the sky." 251 -}} }|witch|=|hidden}}|hidden|| Witch grandmas 15 tours de sorcier et 1 grand-mère possédée Les grand-mères sont deux fois plus efficaces. Les tours de sorcier gagnent +1% CpS par 6 grand-mères. "A nice witch to cast a zip, and a zoop, and poof! Cookies." 252 -}} }|cosmic|=|hidden}}|hidden|| Cosmic grandmas 15 expéditions et 1 grand-mère possédée Les grand-mères sont deux fois plus efficaces. Les expéditions gagnent +1% CpS par 7 grand-mères. "A nice thing to... uh... cookies." 60 -}} }|transmuted|=|hidden}}|hidden|| Transmuted grandmas 15 labos d'alchimie 1 grand-mère possédée Les grand-mères sont deux fois plus efficaces. Les mlabos d'alchimie gagnent +1% CpS par 8 grand-mères. "A nice golden grandma to convert into more cookies." 61 -}} }|altered|=|hidden}}|hidden|| Altered grandmas 15 portails et 1 grand-mère possédée Les grand-mères sont deux fois plus efficaces. Les portails gagnent +1% CpS par 9 grand-mères. "a NiCe GrAnDmA tO bA##########" 62 -}} }|grandmas'|=|hidden}}|hidden|| Grandmas' grandmas 15 machines à remonter le temps et 1 grand-mère possédée Les grand-mères sont deux fois plus efficaces. Les machines à remonter le temps gagnent +1% CpS par 10 grand-mères. "A nice grandma's nice grandma to bake double the cookies." 63 -}} }|anti|=|hidden}}|hidden|| Antigrandmas 15 condenseur d'antimatière 1 grand-mère possédée Les grand-mères sont deux fois plus efficaces. Les condenseur d'antimatière gagnent +1% CpS par 11 grand-mères. "A mean antigrandma to vomit more cookies. (Do not put in contact with normal grandmas; loss of matter may occur.)" 103 -}} }|rainbow|=|hidden}}|hidden|| Rainbow grandmas 15 prismes et 1 grand-mère possédée Les grand-mères sont deux fois plus efficaces. Les prismes gagnent +1% CpS par 12 grand-mères. "A luminous grandma to sparkle into cookies." 180 -}} }|lucky|=|hidden}}|hidden|| Lucky grandmas 15 chancemakers et 1 grand-mère possédée Les grand-mères sont deux fois plus efficaces. Les chancemakers gagnent +1% CpS par 13 grand-mères. "A fortunate grandma that always seems to find more cookies." 415 -}} }|meta|=|hidden}}|hidden|| Metagrandmas 15 moteurs fractal et 1 grand-mère possédée Les grand-mères sont deux fois plus efficaces. Les moteurs fractal gagnent +1% CpS par 14 grand-mères. "A fractal grandma to make more grandmas to make more cookies." 521 -}} }|insert|| } }} Modules By default, all upgrades are displayed. If an invalid name is given as the module, no upgrades will display. The modules are named the same as the prefix for their respective types, in all lowercase (for instance: grandmas', anti). Category:Upgrade templates Category:Modular templates